


And Doritos

by Gleennui



Series: Football Rivals [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, football rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: Puck and Finn's summer before junior year is huge and exciting, and that's only partly because they get Finn's house all to themselves most days. As they're becoming increasingly aware: there's a first time for everything.





	And Doritos

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Football Rivals Pinn" AU series. If you haven't already, reading the prior stories in this series first will help contextualize this one.

The summer before junior year feels _big_ to Puck. Life-changing big, like when people talk about the moment they met their spouse or got into their dream college. He knows he’s said that to himself about summers before, but the combination of getting older and having Finn confirm that same feeling makes Puck 100-percent sure this time it’s really true. 

It’s right before his first year on Varsity, yeah, and that’s huge, and it’ll be the year he starts looking at programs--D-I, he tells himself firmly on his most optimistic summer days--and that’s big too, but mostly Puck can just _feel_ the gravity of the summer. It’s not bad or anything. Nothing is pressing down on him in any kind of way that makes him want to squirm away. It’s just important, and every day he feels himself enjoying the ride. 

Puck would be lying if he said having Finn along for all of it wasn’t the best part. Finn is caught up in the excitement of the hugeness, both his own and Puck’s, and Puck loves how it’s making Finn’s eyes shine every time they’re together. 

Like today, lying across Finn’s living room couch on their backs, Puck mostly on top of Finn with his head on Finn’s chest and his legs hanging off the far arm. Finn’s reassured Puck, like he has every time for almost two years, that when his mom says she’s at work, she really will stay gone until five.

They’re watching _Judge Judy_ \--really watching it, rooting for the plaintiff and everything--and reaching into the same bag of Cool Ranch Doritos tucked next to Finn’s left elbow. Every time Puck wants to say something to Finn, he tips his head _way_ back, until he’s looking at Finn upside-down. And every time, Finn grins back at him big, with the shining eyes, and Puck feels himself both want to wriggle and melt a little bit against Finn. 

“This is really all I need,” Puck says quietly, not tipping his head back this time. 

“Hmm?” Finn says, although he doesn’t sound like when he’s actually asking Puck to repeat himself. Puck feels Finn’s big hand run through his hair once and stay there, just resting lightly on Puck’s head. It makes Puck feel really _cozy_ , and he snuggles back a little. “You and me and Judge Judy?”

“And Doritos,” Puck says, nodding carefully so he doesn’t dislodge Finn’s hand. “But always Cool Ranch.” 

“Duh.” Finn snorts a little. “But yeah? I mean yeah. Me too.” 

“Cool,” Puck says, still pretty quietly. “Maybe less shirts, though.” 

Puck feels and hears crinkling as Finn closes up the Dorito bag and stretches across Puck to put it on the coffee table. The next thing he feels are Finn’s hands on his waist and starting to slide up under his t-shirt. 

“Something like this?” Finn asks, closer to Puck’s ear than Puck realized. 

“Mmm, yep.” Puck lifts his arms over his head and lets Finn push his shirt the rest of the way up and off, Finn’s hands stroking up Puck’s ribs and the underside of his arms as he does. Puck feels goosebumps pop up where Finn’s hands have been, and he shivers in the air conditioned room. He turns as Finn’s hands start running down his sides, and the result is that they land right on Puck’s lower back, just above the waistband of Puck’s basketball shorts. Puck can feel himself wanting to wiggle, so he just goes for it.

“Oh!” Finn cries out, and it isn’t until Puck looks at the pink on Finn’s cheeks and down his neck that he realizes why. It’s not the first time they’ve felt each other hard through their shorts,not by a long shot, but it _is_ the first time Puck does what he does next with such purpose behind it. 

He rolls his hips, sliding up more towards Finn’s head in the process, so his lower stomach kind of glides over Finn’s hard-on. Finn makes the “oh!” sound again and digs his fingers into Puck’s lower back. Puck tips his head up and Finn immediately leans down to kiss him, a little rough and messy and definitely _new_ -feeling. 

It’s not that they haven’t talked about it--they have, and pretty thoroughly too, blushing their way through sleepover conversations after making out so long Puck’s a little woozy--it’s just that _doing_ it, or starting to do it or maybe doing it, anyway, makes all their words feel like running drills instead of playing in the state championship. 

Finn pulls away first, licking at Puck’s lower lip like Puck still has cool ranch on it, which, Puck realizes, he might. Puck rolls his hips again, eager to pull that sound out of Finn--again. Finn doesn’t disappoint, even tipping his head back this time when he moans. Finn’s hands are still gripping Puck just above his waist, so Puck has to wiggle a little to squirm high enough to reach Finn’s exposed neck. 

Puck pauses with his mouth above the sensitive skin of Finn’s neck, pulled tight and almost vibrating from the noises Finn is still making low in his throat as he keeps urging Puck’s hips. He’s gripping Finn’s biceps, if for no other reason than to make himself go slow, not give into the _newness_ of everything so fast. 

“Finn?” Puck asks softly. They’ve been _so_ careful not to leave marks. There’s no way either of them could explain it to their teammates without establishing way more of an elaborate story about a girl than Puck’s ever wanted to think about. But right now, with Finn hard under and because of him, and Finn’s big hands trying to pull him even closer, all Puck wants is to leave a nice mouth-shaped bruise on Finn’s light skin. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, and Puck can feel him swallow hard. “Yeah, please.” 

Puck can feel Finn’s skin go warm under his mouth when he bends down to gently suck, pulling the skin on Finn’s neck into his mouth and running his tongue across it. He knows without looking that Finn’s blushing all the way down to his chest. “Yeah,” Finn says again, and this time he slides his fingers under the back of Puck’s waistband, pretty immediately grabbing Puck’s bare ass. Puck pulls harder with his mouth in response, and he can feel himself making noises. 

“Mmmm,” he manages, feeling it vibrate around Finn’s skin, and he pulls off with a loud “pop.” Puck wants to hide his head against Finn’s shoulder, but either Finn doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care, because he doesn’t react to the sound at all, just digs his fingers harder into the muscles of Puck’s ass. There’s a nice purple mark already standing out on Finn’s neck, and Puck licks it once before he lifts his head again. 

“Hi,” Finn says. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he keeps biting into his lower lip. 

“Hey,” Puck says. He smiles at Finn, and it feels shy. He can feel Finn’s hands relax and slow, and it feels like they’re petting Puck’s ass instead of massaging now. It’s nice. It’s nicer than Puck would have thought it’d feel like, having Finn’s hands just stroking his bare ass, and he can feel goosebumps spring up under them. 

“Puck?” Finn asks, and something in his tone makes the goosebumps spread up Puck’s back and prickle at the back of his neck. “Are you….ready?”

Ohhhhh. 

He is. He’s so ready. Maybe more than ready, if Puck lets himself think about how _good_ he feels all over. He nods first and then remembers to say yes loud enough so Finn can hear him. _Yes. Yes yes yes_ he chants in his head, and then he’s up and off Finn’s body and Finn’s pulling him toward his bedroom, almost tripping over his own feet as he goes. 

Finn’s face is redder than Puck’s ever seen it, once they’re in Finn’s room with the door closed and the sun coming in through the window next to Finn’s bed. Puck lets Finn keep pulling him across the room until they’re both on Finn’s bed and Finn’s got a knee on either side of Puck’s hips. Puck sucks in a breath at the way Finn’s looking down at him, with his mouth pulled up into a half smile and his nose crinkled. 

“Just talk to me a lot, okay? Tell me if something feels weird or bad or I’m going too fast?”

“I don’t think any of that will happen, but I’ll talk to you anyway,” Puck says, teasing. “I like that.” 

“Me too,” Finn says, and he ducks his head a little. “I mean, from the stuff we’ve done already.” 

Puck grins, reaching for the waistband of Finn’s shorts. “Let’s do some new stuff now.” 

Puck liked to think he’d prepared himself for this-- had thought about every detail of Finn’s body and the way Finn would feel on and over and inside him. But now that Finn is fully naked and kneeling between Puck’s legs, with his big hands running up the inside of Puck’s thighs and his eyes focused so intently on Puck’s face and his _smell_... 

Puck realizes pretty damn quickly that he’s been ready for weeks but couldn’t have ever been prepared. Not for any of this, including the way Finn’s erection is so hard and flushed and _there_. It makes Puck want to both spread his legs and curl them together all at once. Finn’s going to be inside him soon and Puck’s not sure he’s ever wanted anything more, but the thought is suddenly bigger than anything else that’s going to happen to him that year, and it makes Puck’s heart start to pound.

“C’mere.” He reaches for Finn, who’s still looking all over Puck’s face. Finn goes easily, and Puck arches up into the kiss, wrapping his arms across Finn’s back and pulling him close. Puck does spread his legs, almost without his permission, and Finn slots right up against him, fitting long and hot against the swoop of Puck’s hipbone. Puck shudders when he realizes it and rocks up, pulling his legs against Finn’s hips. 

“You feel so so good,” Finn breathes against Puck’s ear. “I want this so bad.” Puck doesn’t answer so much as whimper in a way that would be embarrassing if it were anyone else there, but Puck just wants Finn to know how good it feels. 

Puck had always thought that when they first had sex, he’d catalog every little detail, like maybe how Finn’s mouth would fall open in a certain way or Finn’s fingers would leave a little hot trail everywhere he touched, but instead it’s more like an extended gasp and shiver and then Finn is inside him and he is so, so full. 

“Yeah?” Finn’s gasping too, and shivering. Puck will always remember because it vibrates all through Puck until he’s squeezing around Finn before he realizes it. “Oh my _god_!”

“Yeah. Definitely. Finn, I didn’t--” Puck breaks off because he really did think, up until they got into Finn’s room, that everything he felt would be somehow familiar to him, some sort of muscle memory like hand-off reps, but here he is, Finn so _big_ inside him, and Puck realizes he wants to feel full like this all the time now, and he had no idea. “Please please?”

“Yeah I’m gonna. Puck…” Finn starts moving, the full feeling transforming into full _and_ constant, unending sparks of pleasure. Puck has some vague idea that he’s making noise, and it’s loud, but whatever it is is blending with Finn’s own grunted, helpless noises in his ear and the hollow slapping sounds between their bodies. 

Finn speeds up, driving into Puck harder and louder. It’s enough to cause sudden, sharp spikes of _feeling_ to go up Puck’s spine, and it makes everything separate enough that Puck realizes he’s really _really_ close and probably won’t even need one of their hands. 

“Finn--” Puck manages, but the noise Finn lets out and the way he kisses Puck hard and deep means that Puck’s coming and coming hard before he can even exhale. It’s sudden and unlike any other time before, Finn so big inside him making Puck feel every single clench and pulse everywhere. About halfway through, his head still spinning and Finn’s tongue in his mouth, Puck realizes that Finn’s coming too, and any sensation Puck thought was flagging wakes way back up again as Finn lets go deep in Puck’s most private place. 

Puck has no idea how long they lie there panting with Finn still inside him. Maybe Puck dozes or maybe Finn does or maybe time just slides by with both of them mostly conscious, but by the time Puck is clear-headed again, they’re kind of sticky and clammy and Puck feels strangely empty, Finn tucked soft against his thigh. It’s kind of nice, Puck decides, and weirdly comforting, but not enough not to kiss Finn’s cheek and nudge him.

“Shower?” Puck sing-songs. He drums his fingers on Finn’s right shoulder. “I’ll let you wash my hair with that coconut stuff.” 

“Together?!” Finn’s eyes go comically wide and then he grins. Puck snorts.

“Yeah, together, you dork. You were just _inside_ me. How is showering together shocking?” 

“I don’t know!” Finn says, but he starts to climb off Puck. “It just seemed like an adult thing!” 

Puck laughs, but he makes sure it’s gentle. “If we do our taxes in there, then maybe, but…” He lets Finn help him off the bed and keeps holding Finn’s hands while he gets his legs back under him. “Otherwise, I think as long as we both want to do it, it’s our timetable and no one else’s.” He leans up to kiss Finn softly. “Right?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, and then grins huge again. “Last one there gets the cold side!”


End file.
